User talk:GinnyStar/sandbox
Step 1....Congratulations :) Don't worry about spelling and grammar, just do our best to edit and create articles - others can adjust them, but they should not adjust anything in your sandbox... If you work on two things at once and the articles are short, then put them both in your sandbox page, if large hen start sanbox2 I am mildly dyslexic but spell checks and training myself to remember spelling and rules worked for me - most of the time! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] Edits Hi GS, The Batman categories are actually incorrect, Batman is a character not a movie, series, episode etc. If you wish you can practice the undo link to erase them - and add character to the category - If it appears in red then it needs creating, which you can also do ... I'll be taking out some of the red links that have been brought in from wikipedia that so not apply here. Also the word Episode is not part of title so I moved Funland back to it's original. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 08:17, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I hoped I helped out. I hoped I help, sometime color don't show up on my screen, I use a black background and light letters to see, for I am a person who has low vision.GinnyStar-STD MOT 08:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :only hindsight is 20/20 :), yes you are helping and learning too.. Hopefully enjoying at the same time [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] Writing stiyle aka Template, coding a copy. I copied and pasted so I know how to format the way you wanted to show how to see so I have a master copy that I can find. GinnyStar-STD MOT 19:17, September 5, 2009 (UTC) : You can add a link to that page in this sandbox GS, that's what I used to do for pages I wanted to find in the beginning. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] Info Boxs It some times takes a while to get used to those info boxs (well, it did for me) - unfortuantely a ready made template is hard for me to produce, and they miss out sometimes on flexibility (don't quote me as I'm not 100% sure). Anyway the article/page What a Night for a Knight needs adjusting. Can you try again to adjust? If not let me know, thanks [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 20:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Sandboxes Please note Ginny that they are for use temporarily, copy and transfer the text,code images etc to the page you are editing or creating when finished,and then clear and start another project in the same sandbox. There is also a scoobypedia general sandbox as well as your Sandbox A (moved form sand box snacks, that makes three for you to use - like a white board you can clear and reuse. You may want to put links in your main page to hepl find one easily Sanbox A aka snacks... I'll send you some through cyber space lol